I Love you, Tori Vega
by MrsStyles53
Summary: When Robbie Shapiro, the geekiest guy in high school, proclaims his love for super-popular Tori Vega during his valedictorian speech, everyone is well...speechless! But the real shock comes that night when Tori shows up at Robbie's house with her best friends to show him up at the cool kids party. Based on: I love you, Beth cooper. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!


**AU: When Robbie Shapiro, the geekiest guy in high school, proclaims his love for super-popular Tori Vega during his valedictorian speech, everyone is well...speechless! But the real shock comes that night when Tori show up at Robbie's house with her best friends to show him up at the cool kid's party. **

**Based on: I love you, Beth Cooper **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything**_** here, positively.**

**Chapter One**

Thursday evening at three o'clock the senior students of Hollywood Arts were graduating. Robbie Shapiro sat on top of the auditorium stage waiting to give his valedictorian speech when his mind went somewhere else, thinking back to a few weeks ago.

_Robbie and his-only- friend Beck Oliver where looking through the library to find a book for his history report. Beck was trying to convince Robbie to tell his long time crush- Tori Vega- that he loved her. _

"_Robbie, listen to me you need to tell her that you love her! Once we graduate she'll never remember you" Beck sighed at his friend._

"_Does it matter? She's not going to feel the same?" Robbie said grabbing a book. He finally decided to drop the puppet, Rex- he was totally not in Robbie's basement for memories. Beck sighed pushing his glasses up to his nose. _

"_No! But you'll regret not telling her! And you'll only see here at, like, the tenth reunion- if you live that long- and she'll be married with kids!" Beck yelled._

"_Shhhh!" The Liberian hissed at them. Beck rolled his eyes mumbling a 'sorry'. _

"_She'll never remember you" Beck whispered. _

"_I sat behind her ever since freshmen year" Robbie replied. _

"_Behind her!" Beck yelled again._

"And now your valedictorian Robbie Shapiro" Principal Eikner said leaving the podium. Applause filled the room and Robbie walked up with a smile. He coughed and the clapping stops as he began.

"Today we look forward, but today I would like to look back. Too look back on our four year here at Hollywood arts, not with anger, but with no regrets. What we wanted to do, but would not and what we wanted to _say_, but _could not_. So, today I want to say something I've never said out loud before and look back with no regrets…I love you, Tori Vega."

The room filled with gasps and muffled laughs, but Robbie kept talking.

"I have loved you Tori Vegan ever since I met you in the hallway on your very first day, I've loved you ever since you helped me bring Rex to life again, and I've loved you sitting behind you in Mr. Sikowitz acting class. I've never told you because you always thought I was weird, but today I say it with no regrets. So, let us all say things we ever did, like, I'm a stuck up bitch

Everyone looked over at Trina with muffled laughs and gaps.

"Or that I'm a _big dumb _moron who beats up on other kids

Everyone gasped and laughed again looking over at the big broad tough bully, Alex.

"And let us all vow that when we graduate we won't stay around our old high school like a creepy loser who can't get an adult girlfriend. You know who you are, _you_"

Robbie looked directly in the eye of Ryder Daniels- Tori's boyfriend- who stood in his military gear. People gasped even louder.

"_Thank you, Robbie_" Principal Eikner said pulling Robbie away. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Thank you and I now pronounce the high school graduates of 2013!" He cheered along with the parents and students.

…

Robbie left the school building with his head hanging low as everyone he pointed out glared at him- even their parents. Robbie sighed when Principal Eikner came up to him.

"Hey, Robbie" He smiled with an arm around Robbie.

"Hello, Principal Eikner" Robbie smiled back. Principal Eikner coughed.

"Tell me Robbie. What _was_ that? I've never known you to be…reckless. And you know you're going to Stanford and one call from me could _end_ that" Principal Eikner said normally like nothing happened.

Robbie stopped his tracks. "Principal Eikner there's _no_ reason to do that. I-I m-mean w-who was _that_ up there?" He chuckled nervously. "I just didn't want to live in regret knowing I could've told her, but didn't. Haven't you ever been in love Principal Eikner?"

Principal Eikner nodded.

"Yes, Robbie I have, but there's another Tori Vega out there for you" he said patting his back before walking away. Robbie sighed and looked over to where he saw Tori and her friends-Cat and Jade- talking. Cat giggled looking over at Robbie as Tori swung her head and made eye contact with him. Robbie swallowed nervously. Tori began walking over next to him.

"Robbie, you _embarrassed _me in front of the _whole school and their parents_!" Tori whined. Robbie nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Tori" he mumbled his apology. Tori sighed.

"But since it was really sweet…I'll let you live" She smiled at him. Robbie chuckled until his valedictorian tie was wrapped around him cutting off his air way. Soon he was lying on the grass with Ryder's biker boot right on his chest.

"You mocked me and insulted her, you got ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you" Ryder sneered. Robbie gasped for air.

"Actually I-It's p-persuade" Robbie gasped out while Ryder sunk his foot deeper into his chest. The last thing he saw was Tori walking away saying 'sorry' and Beck coming up to them.

"Is there a problem?" Beck asked. Ryder lifted Robbie up and fixed his rope smiling sickly.

"Nope, my hand just _slipped_" Ryder smiled. Beck lifted an eyebrow.

"You know you can't kill him on school property without losing you military scholar ship" Beck smiled evilly. Ryder nodded and him and his military buddies left. Beck helped Robbie up and Robbie started coughing.

"Well, hey at least you told her" Beck smiled. Robbie rolled his eyes and nodded. "Hey! She's leaving go invite her to your party!" Robbie noticed Tori, Cat and Jade were walking away and he began running after them.

"Hold on! Tori!" He yelled. The three looked back and raised an eyebrow. "There's going to be a party at my house tonight and you're invited. On the VIP list actually" He smiled. Tori nodded.

"Well, we'll see if we can make it" She smiled before walking away with her friends and boyfriend.

"And look she might consider coming to your party!" Beck smiled bright at him. Robbie nodded rolling his eyes.

**So, there's chapter one to that. Tell me what you think! Did I write it good? I'm trying to make them like their character so, like, Tori's not going to be a total bitch. **

**Review please! *gets on her knees and begs***

** 53 x**


End file.
